Chosen Mate
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: While Lucy nurses a sick Happy Natsu begins to see things in a new light. Suddenly he wants Lucy as his wife and to be the mother of his children. Will Lucy agree or run for the hills? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy couldn't help but yawn in her seat at the Guild's bar. She was so damn tired but she knew that she couldn't fall asleep, at least not in a place like this. She knew her friends and what they do to those they caught sleeping and she did not want to walk out of here with marker all over her face. So she forced herself to stay awake, as long as she kept her mind thinking and aware of the possible dangers then she would be alright.

"Well you look tired." she glanced over at Mirajane who placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "Long night?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Lucy nodded and sent her a grateful smile for the coffee. "You could say that," she yawned once more but shook away the sleep that was threatening to overtake her. "Natsu showed up last night with Happy. Seems like he ate a bad fish and came down with a fever, Natsu didn't know what to do so while he panicked I spent most of the night caring for Happy." she recalled the frightened look on her teammate's face as he came carrying in a feverish Happy in his arms. He seemed so lost and confused and absolutely worried that she couldn't bring herself to yell at him for barging in but instead gave him instructions on what would help heal the blue exceed. It took them most of the night but they were able to get Happy's fever down and it resulted with her being dead tired.

"That's is so sweet," Mirajane cooed, a light giggle escaping her. "You and Natsu were acting like real parents. I bet he must feel really grateful to you." she said this with a wink but Lucy was too tired to deal with her and her matchmaking habits.

So she just waved it off. "He was glad that I was able to help but I doubt he thought of it as anything more than a friend helping out. Besides didn't he promise Lisanna that she could be his wife someday?" she wouldn't admit it but she was a little jealous of that promise. She knew that she held some feelings for her pink-haired partner but she also knew that Lisanna did and she had no doubts that Natsu felt something for the young Take-Over mage. She was positive, after all with a bond like theirs came feelings so when the time came and they became official she would cheer them on with a bright smile.

"Yes, that's true," Mirajane smiled down at Lucy, she understood what she was going through. "But feelings do change overtime. You never know what a person is feeling unless you ask them."

Lucy only gave her a bitter smile in return. "When it comes to Lisanna you don't need to ask Natsu. It's completely obvious that he's very happy that she's back and I'm happy for them. A bond like theirs is very strong and I don't want to come between them. They were apart for two years, they deserve to finally enjoy being together after such a long separation."

"Lucy," Mirajane placed her hands over hers and gave them a soft squeeze. "You really do have a heart of gold." this time the smile Lucy wore was not a bitter one but a grateful one, she was glad to hear such kind words from one of her closest friends.

"Lucy!" everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as a frantic Natsu went running up to the blonde mage with a bag in one hand and Happy in his other. "I need your help!" he cried, looking worried and concerned for his dear friend.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, eyes looking over the blue exceed that was being carried roughly in his friend's arms.

Natsu frowned and pointed at his best friend. "Happy won't take his medicine. He refuses to take it no matter how much I tell him to."

Lucy watched the blue exceed groan at the loud noises and she let out a low sigh. "Give me him," she instructed and he listened, letting her grab his partner and crawled him like a baby. "First off yelling at a sick person never helps and neither does running around like a maniac. You have to be more gentle," she said in a hushed tone as she held Happy gently in her arms, one hand going to stroke his fur and smiled as soft purrs escaped him. "Second if he won't take his medicine the normal way then you have to get him to take it another way." she grabbed the bottle of medicine and handed it Mirajane. "Can you crush the recommended pills up for me and put them in a bottle of milk?"

"Of course." Mira gave a nod and went off to prepare the medicine the way she was told to do so.

Lucy turned back to Natsu who took the barstool next to hers. "A lot of times when a person is sick they have a hard time swallowing pills so it helps to grind them up and put them into something that is usually healthy and easy for them to take. Also considering that Happy ate a bad fish means that his appetite probably won't come back for a while so if he says he's not hungry then don't force him to eat. Let him eat what he can and make sure it's all healthy food, nothing that can cause his stomach to feel worse."

Natsu nodded, "Got it." if he had a pen and paper he would have been taking all of this down but for now he would just record it all to memory.

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira came right back with a bottle of milk that contained the medicine inside.

"Thank you, Mira." Lucy thanked her friend and feed the bottle to Happy that happily suckled on the bottle. His two paws held the bottle as she drank what was inside, a content look appearing on his face.

"Aw, Happy looks so cute." Lisanna said as she, Gray, Erza, Levy, and Wendy all walked over to them.

"He's acting like a real baby." Levy commented in a hush as they watched the blue exceed drink his milk.

"Yes, and he is behaving very well." Erza commented with a grin of approval.

"For now," Lisanna giggled softly. "Usually when Happy gets sick he gets all fussy and doesn't like anybody touching him."

Lucy looked up at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep. The last few times I saw Happy sick he was always pushing away people and Natsu usually had to leave him at home because of how bad he was." no sooner did she say that did Happy start fussing around in Lucy's arms. He tossed and turned and let out light groans as he tried to escape from her arms. "There he goes. Natsu I think you should take him home now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu agreed with a low sigh and stood up to take his best friend back home. He was worried for the little guy and seeing him act like this only made him worry more.

Lucy stared down at the fussing Happy for a moment before she stopped Natsu from taking him from her arms. "I think I know what's wrong with him." she took the bottle away and readjusted him in her arms so he would be comfortable. She started to stroke his fur once more and rocked him back and forth, all the while whispering soft words into his ears and making sure that she wasn't smothering him. Soon enough he had calmed down in her arms and was now sleeping peacefully.

Everyone looked on in wonder at her. "Wow, you got him to calm down." Lisanna gasped in amazement.

Lucy nodded. "I remember one of the maids from my manor doing the same thing to their son when he was sick. Happy probably still has a light fever and my body heat was probably making him feel uncomfortable. I can remember my maid saying that if you can get them to relax enough they'll fall asleep and rest off the fever and by the time they wake up they'll feel a lot better." she said while she rocked the sleeping Happy in her arms.

"Hey you're really good at this." Gray commented with a grin and gave Lucy an affectionate pat on the head. "You're like a real mother."

Wendy gave a nod of agreement. "Lucy-San does have a motherly feeling to her. I'm sure Happy must feel this as well."

Erza grinned down at her friend. "Yes, she is very skilled," suddenly the air around her changed and she had a hard look on her face. "I will admit defeat for now but next time I will not lose so easily!" she said before walking off.

Lucy froze in her spot as she watched her go. "What was that about?" she asked but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to know.

"I think you unintentionally challenged Erza to a battle to see who can be more motherly." Lisanna replied, feeling pity for her friend who was mostly likely going to be getting a challenge demand from Erza.

Lucy sighed. "You're kidding me right." she couldn't believe that Erza actually felt threatened by that.

Gray just laughed. "Hey if it make you feel any better I say you'll make a better mom then Erza. She would probably make her kid start training the moment it can walk," he gave a light shudder, they all did actually at the thought. "Whoever you marry is probably gonna be one lucky guy."

Mirajane gave a sneaky grin. "And just what are you implying, Gray?"

Her comment had both Lucy and Gray blushes and neither could look at each other for a moment. "N-No! T-That's not w-w-what I meant. I-I was just...!"

"You're just lucky Juvia is out on a mission or else the whole Guild would have been flooded by now." Levy added in and it caused everyone to start laughing. They could already see the water mage crying over the thought of losing Gray to her love rival and let her water magic lose on them in a fit of rage.

Lucy laughed along with her friends as they discussed more on what Juvia would have done if she heard the current conversation. She noticed however that Natsu was being strangely quiet and when she looked over to see why she saw that he was staring at her. His eyes seemed glazed over, as if he was lost in thought but he didn't move his gaze from her. "Natsu?" she called to him, putting a hand on his knee to make sure that he was alright. "Are you ok?"

He seemed startled at her sudden gesture but gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I'm good." he breathed out.

She wondered if he was still worried about Happy. "Ok, well I'm gonna take Happy outside for a bit and rest by the pool. Fresh air sometime helps in these situations." she told them as she walked out of the Guild and went to sit down in one of the lawn chairs. "Good thing I wore my swimsuit." she placed Happy down for a moment to change into her swimming attire. She had planned on taking a swim to help keep her awake but now it seemed like she would be doing nothing more than getting a nice tan. With a relaxing sigh she set the blue exceed down in her lap and began to stroke his soft fur once more, low purrs escaping him every so often and the sounds of them were putting her to sleep. _"I'm sure taking a little nap wouldn't hurt." _she concluded before closing her eyes and letting sleep takeover.

* * *

><p>Natsu had watched Lucy go and strangely he felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as she left. It was a feeling he had become used to but had yet to idenitfy it or what it meant. It was like he didn't want her to go, or leave his sight. He wanted to go with her but he couldn't bring himself to move so instead he watched her go and let his head hit the table top with a soft thud. "You look like you've seen better days." Mirajane commented and he gave a small nod. "You don't need to worry about Happy. Lucy knows what she's doing so I'm sure he'll start feeling better in no time."<p>

Her words however didn't make him feel better. "What about me though?" he asked himself, not realizing that he spoke out loud.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Mira had heard him but she hadn't understood what he had said.

"Nothing," he jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna check on Happy." he waved her off and exited the Guild, nose guiding him towards his two best friends. Not too many people were by the pool today, only a few were swimming and they were too busy to notice him pass by. Which was fine by him, he wanted to get to Lucy and Happy as quick as possible. He didn't know why but his mind was screaming at him to get to Lucy as fast as possible and he didn't even want to know what his body was screaming.

He came upon his two friends and stopped short at what he saw. Happy seemed to wake up, an uncomfortable look on his face as he stood on his two back legs and made himself more comfortable as he rested on Lucy. His head resting on her chest like a pillow as his small arms hugged her, unconsciously Lucy's arms moved in her sleep to wrap around Happy as well. They two really did look like mother and son at the moment.

All too fast his mind flashed him an imagine of Lucy holding a baby boy with rose colored hair and looking a lot like himself. He was seeing Lucy holding his baby, no..._their_ baby. With a gulp he made his way towards the blonde and leaned over her, eyes travelling over her perfect body and landing on her flat stomach, he placed a hand on it and made small circles with his fingers and caused a hushed laugh to escape her. "Lucy," he leaned down lips slowly crashing down on hers and all to soon his body became aware of what he really wanted. "My wife." he knew what he wanted, or rather who. With a gentle grip he carried her and the resting Happy back to their home where he would set up and welcome his wife to her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy didn't understand the reason why but she felt extremely comfortable right now. Her body had such a peaceful vibe to it and it felt so calm and relaxed, it was something she had never felt before. She didn't remember her bed being this comfortable but she wasn't one to complain. Her mind was only half awake but she wanted to go back to the blissful sleep that she was experiencing but then a sudden thought occurred to her. _"When did I go home?" _she didn't. She fell asleep at the Guild in one of the chairs by the pool but she wasn't there now. She could feel that she was lying on a bed, a blanket was over her body and there was more. She could feel another pressure lying over her and it was what was causing her to feel so relaxed. So forcing the sleep away she opened her eyes and nearly screamed at what she saw.

Natsu was resting comfortably beside her, his arms wrapped securely around her body and his face was right up against hers. His forehead was pressed to hers and she could feel his hot breathe on her face, making her cheeks heat up even more than they already were. _"What happened? What's going on?" _she frantically searched around to see where she was and if she could find clues on what had taken place. She discovered that she was in Natsu's home and that an equally shocked Happy was floating above them.

The blue exceed floated above them with eyes and mouth open wide in shock. "Lucy, when did you...?"

"I don't know." she cried softly, trying to break away from Natsu but his grip only tightened more around her. He pushed her into his body, head now resting on top of hers as he cuddled into her. "Get me out of here!" She cried once more and lifted her arm out of the sheets for Happy to take to help her escape this...whatever this was.

Happy shook his head and flew out of reach so she couldn't garb him. "No way. Natsu is cranky when he first wakes up and I don't him to be angry at me because of you." he said, sticking out his tongue in a playful manner.

Lucy groaned, it looks like Happy was feeling better. "Fine, if you won't help me then there's only one thing left to do." with a determined look on her face she got her hands ready. Placing both on his stomach she moved her fingers rapidly, causing the fire mage to break out in laughter as he was tickled awake.

"Lucy! That tickles!" Natsu cried, grabbing her hands to stop her from attacking him

Now that he was awake she wanted some answers. "Natsu, what have I said about sneaking into my bed when I'm sleeping?" if she could have she would've crossed her arms but she settle for just glaring. He still held her hands but at least now they were sitting up and no longer lying together. If he kept this up then she really would be unfit to wed anybody and she would die an old maid.

Natsu didn't seem to notice her glare and kept on smiling. "You said not to do it but this time it's different?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And how is this different?" if he said it was because they were at his house she was going to kick him where the sun don't shine and not regret a minute of it.

His grin widen in size as he told her. "Because you're my wife now."

The world suddenly stopped.

"What!" both Lucy and Happy cried out, eyes wide and bodies stiff. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Natsu!" Happy flew in front of his best friend's face. "What do you mean Lucy's your wife? When did this happen?" he cried, both paws in front of his face. "You promised you would tell me the moment you picked your bride."

"That's not what you should be crying about!" Lucy yelled, feeling like she should be the one crying, but for a whole other reason.

Natsu let go of Lucy's hands to comfort his best friend. "I'm sorry but it happened when you were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you. You were finally getting better so I thought it'd be nicer to surprise you when you wake up."

Happy sniffled but nodded. "Ok, I forgive you." he hugged him before turning to grin at Lucy. "Yet! Now Lucy is going to live with us!" he cheered.

She saw both boys grin happily and it made her feel like screaming. "What exactly are you talking about?" she all but growled out. She needed to control her anger so she could get some answers, once she has them then she would kick his ass.

Natsu reached forward and intertwined their hands together, a content look on his face. "I decided that you would be my wife. I chose you Lucy as my mate." he said it all so simply that it made her want to scream.

"And what brought this on?" she could feel her cheeks burning at his words but she needed more information before she went running and screaming out of here.

"When I saw you acting like a real mother," he explained, the same glazed over look in his eyes. "It made me think of what it would be like if you were taking care of our child and the more I thought about it the more I realized I liked it and you! I love you Lucy and I want you to be the mother of my children." he said this all with a straight face and a wild grin on his face.

"You make it sound like this is a normal everyday thing." she muttered loud enough to be heard. She found this very strange and she wasn't too sure what to think of this.

"Aye." Happy had to agree, he found this all a little weird himself.

Carefully she detached their hands and stood up. "Look Natsu, you obvious haven't had enough sleep and now you're thinking weird thoughts. Why don't I go home so you can rest and realize how crazy this all sounds."

Natsu looked at her like she was crazy. "But you live here now," he said, standing up in front of her and pointing around the room that now held some very familiar items. "I told your landlady today that you're living with me now and I moved all of your stuff in already so you don't have too." he said the last part proudly, acting as if he had done a good deed while in her mind he had done just the opposite.

Lucy felt her body go numb at his words as her eyes scanned over the items that were hers and were once in her apartment but now were here. "I wondered why there suddenly seemed like a lot more stuff in the room." Happy said as he floated around the room to look things over and found that Lucy's things were indeed with them.

"Natsu!" she groaned, pulling at her hair. "You can't just decide things like this on your own! You had no right to tell my landlady that I was living with you when I'm not!"

Once again he looked at her like she was crazy. "But you're my wife and Igneel told me that we're supposed to live together from now on."

She groaned and stomped her foot down on the ground, trying to keep her temper in check. "You can't just-" she noticed another thing that was different. She wasn't in her swimsuit anymore, instead she was wearing a baggy red t-shirt and lose black boxers. "What am I wearing?" she's never worn boy's clothes before but that didn't means she didn't know what they looked like.

"You looked cold so I gave you some of my clothes," he said and gave her a once over. "I was right, you do look good wearing my clothes." he licked his lips as he stared down at her and she shrieked, backing away and holding her hands over her chest to block his view. "Don't worry I left your swimsuit on so I didn't look," his words caused her to sigh in relief. At least she now knew that he didn't do anything to her while she was asleep. "I'm saving that for the wedding night."

She froze, "Wedding night?" she gulped, not liking the sound of things.

He nodded, "You said you wanted to have your first time on your wedding night. I overheard you and Levy talking about this and while I normally don't like waiting I don't mind being patient for you."

As sweet as those words sounded she couldn't let herself fall for them. "Natsu, you can't just decide things like this on your own or so suddenly," she told him, trying to get him to realize how crazy this all was. "What about your promise to Lisanna? I thought you were going to take her as your bride?"

Natsu looked her over for a moment before grinning softly. "Aw, are you worried about losing me Lucy?" he walked over and engulfed her in a strong embrace. "Don't worry I won't leave you. Dragons only mate with one person and you're my one," his words once more caused her face to heat up. "Besides Lisanna only asked if she could, I never did agree to it so you don't have to worry. I'm all yours, just like you're all mine."

Not knowing what else to do Lucy looked to Happy for some help but the blue exceed was too busy going through her stuff to notice. "This can't be happening." she sighed into his chest.

"I know, it feels like a dream," Natsu whispered into her hair, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "But it's not. We're finally going to be together from now on." he cupped her chin in his hand and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

Lucy felt her heart skyrocket when she saw this and for once she was grateful that Natsu's home was such a mess, it gave her the perfect excuse. She "conveniently" tripped over a pile of old clothes and was able to make a quick escape, landing on her bed and away from the kiss. "Oops." she giggled lightly, trying to make the situation easy and not obvious that she was trying to get away from him.

Natsu only laughed with her, "Luce, you're such a weirdo." he fell to his knees, landing on top of her as his forehead was placed against hers. A content look on his face as he enjoyed the moment.

Lucy knew she had to do something quick before he tried to do something else to her. "Um...Natsu?" she needed to come up with something fast before they did something that she was not emotionally or mentally ready for. "Why is my bed here?" it was all she could come up with but it was a valid question. She knew he slept on a hammock in his house but that was now nowhere to been seen and in its place was her bed.

"I brought it from your apartment," he said, letting himself slide down so that his body was lying on the bed as his head rested in her lap. "I like your bed a lot better than mine and it's easier to mate it then my old hammock. I would always fall out of mine whenever I dreamed of us." he said, wrapping his two arms around her waist. She never knew he could be this touchy-feely.

"Dream?" she gulped, not sure if she wanted to ask but it was better than him trying to put the moves on her. "What do you mean by dreams?"

He smirked into her lap, she could feel it. "What else? I dreamt about you and me mating together."

She felt her whole face turn the same color as Erza's hair at his words. "Y-You did?" he had just confirmed that he was having wet dreams about her. "H-H-How long?" she looked at anything but him, her face felt like it was burning.

His smirk never left his face as she spoke. "Since the moment I first saw you," she felt her heart stop at his words. From the moment he first met her he was having those dreams about her? "I wasn't sure what to think when I first started having them but after a while they became enjoyable. I just didn't like how I would fall out of my hammock after some of them ended, but I dealt with it."

She gulped, "If you felt this way then why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked shyly, not really sure of herself anymore and what she was feeling. She knew that she liked him but to marry him at this age and so sudden, she didn't know if she could.

He snuggled closer, "Igneel told me that Dragons only mate once and when I do pick mine I have to absolutely sure that it's her I want and nobody else. The dreams I had about you were only the start, my body wanted you but my mind was still unsure. It was only after today when I saw you nursing Happy did I realize that I wanted you to be doing that but with our children instead."

His words made her heart skip a beat and slowly her hands came to his head, fingers running through his pink locks as his sigh of content warmed her skin. "How can you be so sure?" she wasn't and it was freaking her out on the inside but he seemed so absolute about his decision. "How can you be so sure that it's me you want?" she needed to know.

"Because," he turned over so that his gaze was locked on with hers. "I've never once imagined a future with anybody other then you."

Once more her heart seemed to skip at beat at his words. Natsu was not the romantic type, in fact he pretty much skipped the romancing and went right to the main event. But when it all comes down to it he knows how to make you feel so safe and loved that you can't help but abandon all your fears and just want to jump right in with him. "If you really want..." she looked away for the moment, trying to gather her courage. "...I don't mind being your bride."

She didn't have to wait long for a reply. A loud cheer was heard from him as he tackled her into a bone crushing hug and he didn't seem like he was going to be letting go anytime soon. "Lucy, I love you." he confessed his feelings without any hesitation and it made her heart soar.

With a soft smile she returned those feelings. "I love you too."

"So does this mean that the two of you are going to have babies together?" they looked up to see Happy floating above their heads.

Natsu nodded vigorously, "You bet!" he sat up, making her sit in his lap and continued to cuddle. "You're gonna be an uncle old friend."

"Yay!" Happy cheered as he flew around the room. "I get to be an uncle!"

Lucy watched them interact and she couldn't help but smile at their silly antics. "Well we better get started," she heard Natsu speak and she looked up at him for some answers. Get started on what? "Happy can't be an uncle without any babies around." his grin told her all she needed to know.

"Not happening," she huffed and crossed her arms. "You may be ready to start a family but I just accepted being your bride. There is such a thing as moving too fast you know." she was not going to become a mother when she was still so young herself. She had a lot of things to learn still and getting pregnant now would not bold well for any of them. They were still too young to properly raise a family. Or at least in her mind they were, Natsu seemed ready to start one right this second.

"Aw, come on Luce," he groaned, turning her around so that she could look into his sad puppy dog eyes. "I thought you said you wanted to be my wife?"

"I do." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then how come you don't want to have my kids? Do you think I'm not good enough to be a father?" his eyes resembled that of a hurt dog and it was breaking her heart at the sight.

"No, I think you'll make an excellent dad," she needed to stay strong if she wanted to get out what needed to be said. "But I do think that we're both to young and inexperienced when it comes to raising children. I think we should wait just a little while longer before we have any."

With a low sigh he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her once more before making them fall onto the bed, her lying on top of him. "Fine, but you better not make me wait long. I want to start teaching the little ones my fire techniques as soon as possible."

She had to stop herself from groaning at the thought of a bunch of mini Natsu's running around and shooting fire balls all over town. _"I hope that's not the situation." _she didn't want to be the one responsible for destroying the entire country side. Yet even with that thought in her mind she didn't regret her decision, she doubt she would ever be able to regret agreeing to be his bride. After all they were in love and weren't loved ones supposed to spend their lives together? He chose her as his mate and now that she accepted they were finally going to be together, forever.


End file.
